TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2016
"Troublemaker" | vote = Each country/jury awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs, whilst the judges rank all of the songs peformed from 1-14. | host = Main: Regional: | venue = | entries = 14 (to date) | debut = | return = | withdraw = | null = | opening = Final: "G-O-D" performed by Johnnyuk123 | interval = Final: "Illuminate" performed by Josiah Stuart | nex = 2017 | pre = 2015 }} The TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2016 will be the 9th edition of the annual TiBB Eurovision Song Contest musical event. The contest will take place in Westside, Gibraltar, following Johnnyuk123's victory in the TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest 2015. The contest will consist of a final, which will take place on 4 June 2016; and a voting results show on 5 June 2016. The shows will be presented by Rudolph and Augustine. This year, the show had to be postponed to June for the first time ever. Hosts This year, like the past few years; Rudolph and Augustine will return to host the contest, this year in Westside, Gibraltar; after Johnnyuk123 won TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest 2015 in Oslo, Norway. Format The competition will consist of 1 grand final and 1 voting results show, a format which has been in use since the start of the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest. This year, both shows will be simulcast on YouTube. Running order The final running order of the competing performances at the final will be decided by Shaun; days or hours before the contest begins. Graphic design This year's graphic design is made up of squares and triangles against a blue-to-black gradient background. The main TiBB Eurovision logo has also gone under a slight redesign. This will be the second TiBB Eurovision or Christmasvision with a scoreboard made by Josiah, and the first made by Tom*. This will also be the first TiBB Eurovision/Christmasvision with video postcards made by SuperV and Josiah. Judges The following TiBB members will be the 5 judges in the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2016. *LeatherTrumpet *_LucasMichael_ *Josy *ProfessorSmooth *Ammi Participants 14 countries participated this year, failing to break the record of 27 set back in December 2015; due to the fact that a whopping 18 countries withdrew this year. The running order of the final was released on ? June 2016. Each country was represented by a member of the forum on ThisisBigBrother.com by their own choice. Unlike the main contest (like the Junior Eurovision Song Contest), there is only one show; held either the week before or after the main contest's Grand Final has been held. This year, the contest was held in June for the first time ever. Returning artists This year, there are 2 artists returning to snatch the trophy. Johnnyuk123 has returned to participate as Gibraltar and keep the title. Josiah Stuart has returned for a third contest in a row for Denmark. Josiah placed 10th in 2015, and 13th in Xmas 2015. Finalists NOTE: means that a country has won. NOTE: means that a country has come in 2nd place. NOTE: means that a country has come in 3rd place. NOTE: means that a country has come in last place. Participating members (in alphabetical country order) * SuperV - * Jamie89 - * Jake. - * Josiah. - * Shaun - * Johnnyuk123 - * Riley95 - * Niamh. - * Mokka - * Nicky91 - * Glenn. - * Drew. - * Tom* - * Dezzy - Voting results International voting Voting Spokespersons * - Josiah Stuart NOTE: External links Official forum thread